


Perhaps It Already Is As Such

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Moogle Chocobo Carnival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What will be, will be regardless.





	Perhaps It Already Is As Such

Blossoms of fire begin to bloom in an already charred sky.  Accompanied by a perfume of smoke and salt, the lightshow is also mirrored below over a channel of water snaking through the city. The lake's surface is kissed with circles; a few ripples to the left, two or three more off to the right. There's a sense of rhythm to the pulses as if they echo the drumming of the fireworks or perhaps alternatively the heartbeats of the two undead gods nestled in a docked boat. For a brief moment, the mirage of a fuming dragon can be seen in the one deity's glittering gaze.

The Crown Prince of Lucis mumbles something unheard but like the creaking of the boat's wooden frame, his voice is muffled by the bellows of an imagined monster. Noctis drags his knuckles along his companion's fur, ruffling the scruff of Carbuncle's neck. The muzzle of the fox-like creature is draped over the boat, its crumpled body slowly rising and falling with arms and legs tucked inward as a bushy tail glides in the direction of summer wind.

A flash of scales in the water gives life to illusion.

Noctis stretches his free hand out for a bag of fishing gear, careful not to bend too far so as to wake the seemingly asleep guardian at his side. Procuring a rod and a lure, he fumbles lazily with the pole's line. Noctis eventually casts it behind his shoulder and then forward into the lake. He doesn't actually expect to catch anything, what with all the surrounding noise of the carnival, but whatever. Weirder things have happened in this world, he reasons, and it's not like anyone was around to judge him for his childish fantasies. He was in a lofty mood and simply felt like humoring the dream for a little while longer. 

Maybe dragons enjoy fireworks too. Not like it was possible to confirm otherwise since it was doubtful anyone had ever asked a dragon such a thing. Noctis might catch a rare animal witnessed only during festivals; festivals, those special happy times when even adults allow themselves to believe in magic, if only for a few moments of the year. The dragon might be a grand behemoth of wonder, a sparkling relic of mythology, an unruly lord of the sea from a storybook finally realized real. Yes, that's how he figured it might go.

Truthfully, the hypothetical dragon's size, age, or origin were all irrelevant. Noctis might only reel in a common goby fish but it would still be a dragon all the same to him. That's just how it was. Nodding in agreement with a flicker of light, the breathing city glows brighter as the evening fades darker, twinkling within a haze of ash and dew as if from behind the glass of a snow globe. The silhouettes of nameless people cloud the painted scene, each and every one of them gods tonight in their immortality. Indeed, the fair memory of this single event joins many other memories encapsulated lovingly and remembered tenderly later upon a throne of blue flowers.  

Carbuncle sneezes, raising a paw to scratch at its nose.

Maybe the prince, soon to be or perhaps already now a king, pets the guardian to comfort it; maybe the guardian allows him to so that he himself might be comforted.

**_[March 26, 2018]  
LifeChilledDown _ **


End file.
